Prisionera del silencio
by LadyLily1982
Summary: ULTIMO CAPITULO! Prisionera del silencio, prisionera de la soledad, de las palabras que nunca, mis labios atrevieron a pronunciar..... Un hecho puede cambiar tu vida y sumergirte en una soledad de la que no hay salida....Lean y dejen sus opiniones.
1. Fria soledad

Aquí les traigo una nueva historia.

Espero que les guste, según mis calculos no sera muy larga, pero si muy intensa (o eso espero).  Dejen sus opiniones, criticas (tanto positivas o negativas) y todo lo que se les ocurra dando al boton ese que hay abajo del todo a la izquierda (donde pone Go!!!). Besos y espero que les guste (por lo menos a mi me ha gustado empezar a escribirla)

Como la historia de la Antorcha, esta tambien tendra actualizacion semanal (hasta que se acabe)

Besos y empiecen a leer la historia.

**Prisionera del silencio**

(Autora: Lady Lily)

_*Cuando algo se rompe es muy difícil volver a soñar*_

_*Hay cosas que no se cuentan y mueren en los corazones*_

****

_Prisionera del silencio,_

_Prisionera de la soledad_

_De las palabras que nunca_

_Mis labios atrevieron a pronunciar_

****

**Fría soledad**

Aquel día era como uno cualquiera, uno en el que la rutina era tal que sus pies caminaban por inercia por el largo paseo que la llevaba hasta su pacifica y apartada casa. ¿Cuántas veces había hecho aquel insignificante gesto de meter la llave en la cerradura, esperar a oír el clic que le señalaba que ya podía entrar, girar el picaporte y empujar la puerta para entrar? Muchas, muchas en todos esos largos años.

Espero a estar ya dentro de la casa para despojarse del largo y pesado abrigo que llevaba a causa del cruel frío que hacia esos días en la calle. ¿Por qué, ahora que ya estaban en primavera, el frío no quería irse? Bien, también podría ser que ella era mucho más friolera que el resto de sus compañeros, y que necesitaba protegerse y sentir el calor que dentro de ella no tenia. Pues, lo reconoció, su corazón había dejado de latir cinco años atrás, cuando dejó la escuela, cuando se despidió de todos los que, durante siete años, habían compartido su vida. Ahora ya todo era diferente, ya no tenían aquellas paredes para olvidarse de la vida real, pues ya estaban en ella, ya tenían responsabilidades… y ella no le tenía. Aquel día, de hace cinco años, en su graduación, en su entrada al mundo adulto, se había despedido para siempre de aquel amor que permaneció dormido y que, ironías del destino, despertó cuando ya no había tiempo para mas… y fue cuando su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos y el frío se instaló en su cuerpo y ya nunca mas pudo volver a sentirse viva. Cruel destino que le deparaba el no sentirse amada jamás, haber amado como nunca y no verse correspondida…

Dirigiéndose al cuidado salón, que reflejaba mucho el carácter de la dueña: metódica, responsable, ordenada… dejó que un suspiró saliera de sus labios cuando sus pupilas se posaron sobre aquella fotografía, obtenida unas horas antes de que oyese caer los pedazos de su corazón, trozos que todavía no había recogido, ni nunca lo haría… porque nunca volvería a amar como lo había hecho. Los tres sonreían felices, era la noche de su graduación, la joven pasaba los brazos sobre los hombros de sus dos compañeros: uno pelirrojo y otro con el cabello tan negro como el azabache. Todo parecía perfecto, los tres inseparables compañeros, los tres, casi desde el primer día, habían sido parte de un trío difícil de romper… y así había sido hasta la marcha de uno de ellos. Uno de esos pilares, uno de los tres, había decidido separarse sin razón alguna. Y ahora ya solo quedaban dos de lo que parecía una irrompible unión, y uno que se mantenía en medio de los que se habían separado, ya no volverían a ser tres.

Pudo reconocer, fijándose atentamente en la fotografía, el gesto, casi imperceptible, de melancolía que tenia ella, al saber que era la ultima noche de los tres juntos, y de su pena secreta, la que había averiguado y aquella que escondía en lo mas profundo de su corazón y la fuente de su frío, de saber que no volvería a amar como esa vez. Los brazos reposaban tranquilamente sobre sus dos compañeros, y uno de ellos era el causante, aunque él no lo supiera, de que los trozos de su corazón estuvieran, desde aquella noche, esparcidos en mil rincones del universo.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? – la misma pregunta, y ninguna respuesta, ni el otro componente del ahora dúo sabia contestar a esa pregunta - ¿Por qué te alejaste de nosotros? ¿Por qué me dejaste sola cuando supe que te quería?

No se lo había dicho, ¿para que?, ¿de que hubiera servido confesarle que había descubierto que le quería, que soñaba con él cada noche, que anhelaba cada segundo que le veía?...... de nada. Y ahora era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás.

Un nuevo suspiro volvió a escucharse en la vacía habitación, mientras daba un último vistazo a la última fotografía que tenia juntos, de aquel rostro con el que soñaba cada noche y sabia que no volvería a amar como le había amado a él.

La fotografía se movió, como hacían las tomadas en el mundo mágico, y ahora los brazos de la muchacha ya no estaban sobre los hombros de los dos chicos, sino que estos se habían fundido en un abrazo… el ultimo abrazo de los tres juntos… después, en la llegada a la estación, se habían separado para no volverse a juntar nunca mas. Y allí fue cuando su corazón se rompió, y oyó como los pedazos caían al suelo al verle desaparecer tras el muro de ladrillo porque sabia que no era correspondida, oyó el ruido de los trozos al estrellarse su corazón como si fuera un espejo caer al suelo al ver como él agarraba tiernamente la mano a una chica, gesto cariñoso con el que ella tantas veces había soñado, y el cruel frío se instaló en su cuerpo cuando la mejilla de esta recibió un cariñoso beso… ahí supo que lo había perdido… perdido para siempre.

Cada tarde era igual, su llegada a la casa, la mirada perdida a la fotografía, los tristes recuerdos del amor perdido paseando por su mente, recordándole que lo había perdido, que había dejado escapar la oportunidad, y que ya no amaría tanto como le había amado en secreto a él.

Se retiró la silenciosa lágrima que caía por su mejilla, algo que siempre ocurría cuando se ponía a recordar que aquella noche había sido su última noche, y el día siguiente, la ruptura de su corazón al ver la imagen que causaría su frío eterno.

Un ruido le distrajo de su melancolía, una lechuza intentaba entrar a la casa para entregarle una diminuta carta. El ave estaba impaciente y daba picotazos contra el cristal, así que se aproximó a esa ventana y la abrió, dejando entrar a esta y a los últimos rayos de sol del día, luz que se posó en el rostro lloroso de la joven.

Dejando la carta encima de la mesa de la cocina, y sin esperar gratificación alguna, la parda lechuza retornó en vuelo y se fue por el mismo lugar por el que había entrado: por la ventana ahora entreabierta. Al ver este gesto, la joven supo que el remitente no quería una respuesta, si no, la lechuza habría esperado a que ella redactara algo para luego llevárselo a su dueño.

Poco a poco se acercó a la mesa, a la blanca carta, sin identificación posible, solo su nombre y la localización de su casa escrita encima. No sabia a quien podría pertenecer la lechuza, no la reconocía y nadie de su trabajo utilizaba aquel tipo de envío, lo mas fácil ahora eran las comunicaciones por chimenea, si era un asunto urgente. 

Antes de que sus dedos tocaran el pergamino, una sensación de vacío se apoderó de ella, supo, antes de abrirlo, que contenía malas noticias… pero no se imaginó que fuera precisamente eso… aquello que rompió del todo lo que quedaba de su corazón.

El pergamino se deslizó despacio de la mano inmóvil de la joven, se había quedado congelada en el sitio al leer aquellas palabras… ahora ya sabia que la secreta esperanza, que su corazón había guardado en un lugar recóndito, se había desvanecido al leer aquella buena dicha… y supo que lo había perdido… para siempre…

"_Invitación de boda_" fue todo lo que quedo legible tras ser anegado totalmente por unas lagrimas de tristeza y desesperación de la joven.


	2. Cobarde

_==================_

Jo, parece que no ha gustado la historia…. Ni un triste review :( (y eso que se que la gente lo lee)

Pero… no pasa nada, seguire poniendo los capitulos (escribo lo que se me ocurre), a ver si algun dia ocurre un milagro y me encuentro con un alma caritativa que deje su valiosa opinión en este fic.

No tengan miedo, no muerdo ni nada parecido, jeje, sólo estoy loca.

Asi que, este es el segundo capitulo de esta historia.

Espero que lo disfruten (aunque no dejan nada…. Es facil, sólo tienen que ir al boton ese de abajo-izquierda, donde pone Go!! Y dejar sus opiniones)

Besos y les dejo con el capitulo.

======================

_Fui ciega al no verlo _

_que__ eres para mí el hombre perfecto _

_siempre__ has estado a mi lado _

_y__ ahora es cuando sé que te deseo_

**Cobarde**

- Nunca nos separaremos – dijo un pelirrojo de dieciocho años en la ultima noche que pasarían los tres en ese lugar, Hogwarts ya sólo seria un bonito recuerdo ahora.

- Nunca lo haremos, somos un trío inseparable – rió otro joven, de pelo negro azabache, en sus manos sostenía el diploma que le acreditaba como graduado, adulto con pleno derecho. Ya el mundo estaba tranquilo y no existía amenaza alguna que alterara el equilibrio establecido de paz.

- Si, los tres estaremos siempre juntos – la última componente del trío se unió en el gran abrazo de los tres, aunque sus ojos tenían una sombra de tristeza al saber que ya nunca mas compartiría curso con sus dos mejores amigos, pero, al menos, siempre estarían juntos.

El ruido de un flash inmortalizó aquel momento, no sabría ninguno de ellos tres que seria la última fotografía juntos, que después ya no existiría aquella complicidad que habían tenido en sus años de escuela.

- Tomad, una para cada uno – el fotógrafo repartió las copias y cada uno de los tres guardo ese recuerdo, nada hacia intuir que aquella foto sería la razón por la que lloraba la muchacha cada vez que volvía a su casa, después de un  duro día de trabajo.

- ¿Que te pasa? Estas muy callada Hermione

- No, no me pasa nada, sólo que… - miró los ojos que se clavaban en ella, aquellos por los que suspiraba cada noche, ¿se lo diría? Silencio, un pesado silencio que se alzó entre los dos, estaban a sólo unos centímetros sus rostros. Agitó un poco la cabeza, intentando evitar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir -… No pasa nada – sus ojos se empañaron al fin, unos segundos después, al ver que él se alejaba, había sido una cobarde por no decírselo, que difícil era decir aquellas palabras que no habían salido de su boca: "Te quiero"

_Tú no ves que al rozar mi cuerpo _

_para__ mí ya nada es igual _

_la__ amistad se rindió al deseo _

_y__ quiero más y más y más._

Le observó toda la noche disimuladamente, ¿Cuándo había empezado a sentirse así? ¿Cuándo lo había dejado de ver como a un amigo para convertirse en un puro amor? Ya ni lo recordaba, puede que, desde el primer día que le viese, ya sintiese algo especial, y que le había costado mucho darle forma a ese sentimiento, o que, quizás, se negase a reconocer que no era una simple amistad, que era un sentimiento mas fuerte que eso, que era algo que se llamaba amor, algo irracional.

Toda esa noche esperó, pero no tuvo valor para decirle lo que sentía, él no le daba muestras de ese tipo de acercamiento y ella no se quería arriesgar a que esa simple confesión rompiese la sólida amistad que tenían.

Y llegó el último día, el día de dejar el colegio para siempre, el día que determinaría el comienzo de una nueva vida… y el día en que su corazón volase en mil pedazos.

- ¿Me dirás que te pasa? – el viaje en tren se le estaba haciendo muy rápido, las imágenes cruzaban la ventana, ahora era mañana, un segundo después ya el sol pasaba de mediodía. Fue entonces cuando la pregunta llegó a sus oídos, una de tantas que se habían repetido en el vagón aquel día - ¿Qué te pasa Hermione? – se giró despacio hasta percatarse de la presencia de su amigo, estaban solos en el compartimiento y se dirigía preocupado hacia ella.

Y de nuevo, aquella sensación que tenía de confesar lo que sentía, de nuevo, aquellos dos ojos se clavaban en ella en ese gesto de preocupación. Abrió la boca, su corazón empezó a latir a gran velocidad, pero en el instante en que estaba lista para confesarle lo que sentía, unas palabras usurparon su lugar

- Nada, no me pasa nada – no supo lo que hizo que pronunciase eso y no lo otro, quizás la expresión que tenia él, de preocupación, de quererle como a una hermana y el abrazo familiar que le estaba dando… 

- Me preocupa lo que te pase – el roce de su mano, apartándole un mechón castaño que le caía por la cara, hizo que algo como una corriente eléctrica le pasase por el cuerpo, una calida sensación – Pero ¿sabes? – seguía hablando mientras miraba el paisaje que el tren dejaba atrás – Siempre estaremos juntos… nunca nos separaremos Entraremos los dos en un equipo de quiddicth y tu… trabajaras en el ministerio. Viviremos en casas contiguas. Nos juntaremos todas las tardes para hablar de los tiempos de la escuela, y nunca,  nunca nada podrá separarnos… 

Cinco años después, lo primero que imaginaba el joven muchacho se cumplió: dos componentes del trío habían entrado en uno de los equipos más reconocidos y galardonados mundialmente, pero el resto de las intenciones fueron solo palabras que se llevó el viento al llegar a la estación, varias horas después.

_Tanto tiempo juntos_

_y__ siempre fuiste mi mejor amigo _

_pero__ ahora mi mundo _

_se__ ha trasformado en un amor prohibido._

No hubo ninguna pelea, sólo un imperceptible alejamiento de los dos, y ya nunca se volvieron a juntar aquellos dos muchachos, a pesar de que el otro componente del trío, uno al que le afligía ver lo que sucedía, intentaba por todos los medios volver a ser como eran en la escuela, pero ya nada era igual, el alejamiento era patente… y la soledad se cernía como una sombra sobre Hermione cada vez que recordaba aquellos momentos juntos, y, que sabia, no volvería a vivir.

_Si no estás no queda nada, sólo abismo _

_donde__ muere la esperanza y se ahoga mi corazón._

Las lágrimas caían incesantes por su cara, y en el suelo, la carta, el cruel pergamino que le decía que lo había perdido para siempre, ya no quedaba nada por lo que luchar, nada por lo que vivir…

El atardecer pasó rápido, la oscuridad se adueñó de la estancia, y la figura rendida de la joven de veintitrés años seguía sentada en el suelo, derrotada… ¿por qué había sido tan cobarde años atrás? ¿Por qué no había confesado su amor cuando él le miraba preocupado?

Y alrededor de ella los pedazos rotos de su frágil corazón, esparcidos, igual, o todavía mas pequeños que en la tarde en que se rompió este por primera vez… 

Pasó la noche en la misma posición, llegó las primeras luces de la mañana, y el sol la encontró sentada, inmóvil y todavía mirando al vacío, con la mirada perdida y en la mente repitiéndose las misma palabras: Cobarde, cobarde, cobarde, cobarde, cobarde… 


	3. Secretos

Hello :) Bienvenidos a tods a un nuevo capitulo de esta historia.

Espero que les guste este tercer capitulo, y muchas gracias por los reviews. Lo tenia terminado desde hace algunos días, pero por problemas con la pagina (na, que me pelee con ella y el ordenador conmigo, no me dejaba entrar a ff.net) no he podido ponerlo hasta ahora mismo.

Solo, como siempre, disfruten de la historia.

Reviews (ok, pueden pasar directamente a la historia si les apetece)

** Aliance** = Muchas gracias. Normalmente intento no empezar ninguna historia hasta que termino las que tengo pendientes (dos/tres en estos momentos), pero… se instalo de forma tan profunda, que al final tuve que hacerle caso a la musa y escribirla :P Ah, y la duda pendiente, ¿de quien se tratara? Jejeje, al menos hemos acotado la búsqueda y tenemos a dos posibles implicados, pero… ¿Quién será?... Ya lo veremos. Y otra cosa, creo que esta historia terminara pronto (ya lo dije, unos cinco o seis capítulos, y ya casi esta finalizada). Muchísimos besos.

**Malfoy-Obsession** = Oh, si, yo también pienso muchas veces en lo que dices al principio, y… siempre nos quedara el recuerdo, pero de momento hay que disfrutar con el día a día :) Y muchas gracias por decir que mi historia es buena, como siempre digo, escribo lo que se me ocurre na' mas. Bien, como dijo antes, el amor de Hermione es……… una sorpresa, os dejo la duda, ¿será uno? ¿será otro? Ah… ya se desvelara en su momento. Muchos besos y que te siga gustando la historia.

**Syringen** = Muchas gracias por pasarte por aquí. Y que bien que te este gustando la historia… lo se… es muy triste, pero es que así va a ser el fic, triste, tristísimo… sino fíjate en el comienzo, tanta desesperación… oh, bueno, que me base en algo conocido, pero no te voy a decir de quien :P Uhm… esto también lo reconozco, tiendo a ser muy misteriosa en cuanto a los protagonistas, y aunque he intentado hacer cosas mas "agradables" no me salen… así que tirando a lo trágico. Ehmm… no se me ocurre mas, solo que disfrutes con el capi. Muchos besicus.

**Tasha Turner** = Muah, muah, muah (se supone que son besos, jeje) Te veo por todas partes, jeje, espero que coincidamos algún milenio en el Messenger (ya sabes que a mi me resulta muy complicado eso, pero lo intentare, a ver que se puede hacer). Ah, y ya sabes, la de "Nuevos comienzos II" la voy a poner aquí (pero como tu ya te has leído ese trozo) no hace falta que entres, jeje. Y si, reafirmo lo que dije, no voy a desvelar de quien se trata… jajajajaja (risa malévola) hasta… ah, sorpresa. Besicos y nos vemos.

**Alexander Carballo** = Muchas gracias a ti también por pasarte por esta historia. Diriase que el fic empezó a desarrollarse cuando estaba yo en unos días muy bajos (a veces mi animo parece una noria, arriba, abajo, arriba, arriba, abajo….etc) de ahí el estado que se respira en la historia y en la protagonista (pero no, no pensé es "eso" precisamente :P ) Ahora estamos justo en el medio, ya que van a ser posiblemente entre cinco y seis capítulos en total, espero que te guste. Besicos.

Ahora si, ya pueden empezar con el tercer capitulo que espero que les gusten y, ya saben, dejen reviews (si quieren, tampoco me quejo mucho si no tengo, pero da mas animo ver las lindas opiniones de los lectores :)  )

Muchos besos y hasta dentro de muy poco.

==========================================================================

**Secretos**

No oyó el ruido proveniente de su salón, el que anunciaba la llegada de una nueva persona al lugar.

Ni escuchó su nombre repetido muchas veces, llamándola y buscándola por la casa, estaba todavía en estado de rendición, mirando el pergamino tirado en el suelo.

- Hermione – de repente la voz se hizo patente en la cocina, y veía el lamentable estado en el que esta se encontraba.

- Se… se… se casa… Él se casa… - logró pronunciar entre murmullos, la primera reacción después de toda aquella noche en vela. Se volvió despacio, y el recién llegado pudo ver los surcos marcados en sus mejillas de todas las lágrimas derramadas aquella noche.

- Lo se – el joven se acercó hacia su mejor amiga, y le pasó el brazo por encima del hombro, algo que no hacia desde hace tiempo – Yo… yo…– tartamudeó - … yo… - no pudo continuar, porque la joven empezó a llorar de nuevo.

- Pero ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué me ha mandado la invitación?

- Éramos amigos, los mejores amigos que existían… Qui-quiere tenerte a su lado en ese momento tan especial de su vida.

- No… no quiero ir – escondió entre sus manos su rostro lloroso – Me duele mucho, me duele mucho el corazón… Lo he perdido… Le quería con toda mi alma… y no fui capaz de decirle que le amaba, que le quería más que a mi misma vida… Fui… soy una cobarde… cobarde… una inútil cobarde.

- Herm, Herm – la mano cariñosa paseaba por la espalda de su amiga, consolándola, intentando que se calmase, pero no conseguía otra cosa que no fueran sollozos por parte de ella.

_Amiga mía, no se que decir, _

_ni que hacer para verte feliz. _

_"jala pudiera mandar en el alma o en la libertad, _

_que es lo que a él le hace falta; _

_llenarte los bolsillos de guerras ganadas, _

_de sueños e ilusiones renovadas._

Y así, de ese modo, se quedó dormida en los brazos de su amigo, del único verdadero que le quedaba desde los años de la escuela, el otro, su amor, se había alejado irremediablemente de ella aquel día de entrada al mundo adulto.

Sin hacer ruido, alzándola suavemente, la llevó a su habitación, y la arropó en la cama, cubriéndola bien para que el calor pudiese entrar a su maltrecho corazón.

- Descansa, mañana será un día muy duro – se despidió dándole un ligero beso en la frente

Después, se acercó de nuevo a la cocina y recogió la maltrecha invitación del suelo, donde, aparte de los nombres, uno más borroso que otro, se leía la fecha de la boda… dentro de un día.

Salió de la casa, había visto y sentido lo suficiente… él también era un cobarde, no se había atrevido a decirle lo que sentía desde aquel baile de graduación, cuando ella estaba tan bella… él también tenia una pena secreta. Él también era un cobarde…

_Palabras nunca dichas_

_en los labios silenciadas_

_Prisionero del silencio_

_Y cobarde en el tiempo_

Cinco años, cinco largos años y todavía era un cobarde por no decirle lo que sentía. Los acontecimientos giraban más rápido de lo que él podía percibir, arrastrándole a situaciones indeseadas, a hechos de los que no podía escapar… aplazando su decisión, su confesión… y ahora, quizás, había llegado demasiado tarde… no había salida, atrapado en una trampa de la que no había salida posible, atrapado en una existencia y en un futuro que no deseaba.

Y ahora… después de todo, se daba cuenta que las palabras le quemaban en sus labios, todo lo que no dijo en su momento… le hervía en su interior… y no podía hacer nada para remediarlo, ya estaba decidido… mañana seria su ultimo día de libertad, y había sido un cobarde por no haber podido dar marcha atrás… al ver correspondido su sentimiento.

Aquella amistad que les unía, aquellas sonrisas, aquellas risas compartidas, aquellos gestos, por los que suspiraba, aquella mirada que hacia que su corazón empezase a ir mas deprisa… no era amistad pura y sincera… ambos se engañaron a si mismos, negándose a ver mas allá… negándose a considerar lo que realmente era… atrapándose en el silencio.

Mientras estas reflexiones le pasaban por su mente, el reflejo que le devolvía una de las múltiples ventanas de la estancia, empezó a cambiar… el tiempo haba pasado ya, y lo que había sido un pretexto para despedirse de su amor secreto, se había convertido en algo mas, sumiéndole en un estado de duda permanente, de no saber que hacer… quería sacar esas palabras de su interior, gritarle al mundo su amor, rasgar el velo que se alzaba entre sus verdaderos sentimientos y mostrar su verdadera cara, no la fría mascara con la que se ocultaba de los demás y de ella en particular…

¿Por qué es tan difícil romper el silencio?

¿Por que es tan difícil decir lo que siento?

¿Por que es tan difícil….

_                   ….. mostrar mis sentimientos?_

========================================================================

Fin del capitulo.

PD: Por si a alguien le entra curiosidad, el primer trozo en cursiva corresponde con una canción de Alejandro Sanz ("Amiga mía".......Uhm…Me encantan sus canciones) y el resto de los poemas son cosecha propia (aquí, una haciendo pinitos en la poesía, jeje, y no es de los primeros intentos) Ciao.


	4. Decisiones

Este será el penultimo capitulo de la historia.

Espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios (reviews, como los llama esta pagina, :P )

Y muchas gracias a tods las personas que estan leyendo esto (y especialmente a los que opinan)

Contesto y pasamos a la historia

**Syringen** = Todavía no se sabe quien es el que se casa (pero los sentimientos del final son suyos…) Ya veremos quein es y descubriremos mas cosas de él. Espero que te siga gustando. (pd: Todavía no hemos llegado a la parte mas triste de la historia). Besos.

**Nelly Esp** = Lo del formato, lo siento, no puedo hacer nada con ello (por limitaciones de la misma pagina, lo que va con un salto de linea lo espacia mucho… ese es el principal problema y pasa mucho con los poemas y cosas parecidas). Triste por no poder solucionarlo (si quieres, ya te envio la historia por correo, asi lo veras mejor). Espero que te siga gustando la historia.

Muchos besos a todos y empiecen a leer el cuarto y penultimo capitulo de la historia (y pueden que después me quieran pegar por lo que pasa al final…. Yo se de lo que me hablo) Disfruten.

**Decisiones**

Se levantó de la cama, estaba decidida, iría a la boda, pero después… después, sin nada por lo que vivir… se despediría de todos sus amigos allí, en el día mas feliz de su amigo, y el día en que su corazón dejaría de latir… para siempre.

Sabiendo lo que hacia, eligió el atuendo que se había comprado antes de salir de la escuela, cuando todavía soñaba con ser feliz al lado de su secreto amor, uno con el que soñaba casarse, ella y él… algo que ya nunca se haría realidad. Con ayuda de la magia lo arregló y se lo puso, la imagen que el espejo le devolvía parecía mas la de una novia que la de una persona que no tiene ya esperanzas por nada.

Con un ultimo vistazo a su casa, deteniéndose sólo para coger aquella fotografía, salió… sin ver la rosa blanca que le esperaba en la cocina, en el mismo lugar donde una persona la había encontrado…

Caminó deprisa por los jardines de la casa, en el exterior era donde se celebraba la boda, todo estaba engalanado con tiras blancas y amarillas, todo irradiaba aquella alegría que precede a la fiesta de la unión de dos personas.

El resto de invitados también llegaba en esos momentos, y se perdió entre ellos, viendo caras conocidas aquí y allá, parecía que él había invitado a muchos… claro, era muy famoso jugando en aquel equipo… pero ella sólo tenia ojos para buscar el pelo inconfundible de su, ahora, inalcanzable amor… no lo encontraba… no estaba…

A veces podía oír como la llamaba alguien, como la saludaban, pero ella sólo tenía un único objetivo.

Después de mucho rato de buscar, de no encontrarlo, desistió, y abandonó el lugar cabizbaja, con pasos lentos, no se dio cuenta como alguien la miraba atentamente como se alejaba colina abajo, silencioso testigo.

En el asiento destinado para ella, un sobre se quedó, donde le confesaba su amor… y su decisión.

Mientras la infructuosa búsqueda de una joven trascurría, unos metros más alejado de donde se iba a celebrar la boda, dos jóvenes hablaban sobre ello.

- ¿Estas seguro?

- Si, lo estoy – las palabras salieron de su boca, pero el tono no era de total seguridad – Lo voy a hacer… aunque se que le voy a hacer daño, mucho daño.

- Ella lo comprenderá, seguro.

- Eso espero – tragó saliva, pensando en lo sucedido unas horas antes, lo que iba a hacer cambiaria su vida, lo sabia, y posiblemente…

- Suerte – el padrino de la boda se acercó hasta su amigo y le colocó la pajarita que habían elegido entre los dos bien – Mucha suerte – puso su mano sobre el hombro de la otra persona, diciéndole así que le apoyaría en lo que iba a hacer.

Los invitados estaban preparados, el oficiante listo para la ceremonia, el silencio era patente, en espera de comenzar la boda… y una silla vacía se encontraba en los primeros puestos… la única que no tenía dueño

El padrino entró por el largo pasillo, así habían acordado, unos metros mas atrás iría el novio, y después la otra protagonista de la boda, la blanca y radiante novia.

Pero, al llegar a la altura del altar, donde el oficiante estaba listo para empezar, se detuvo en seco, y unas milésimas de segundo más tarde, el novio chocó con la espalda de este. Ambos miraban, inmóviles en el lugar aquel sitio vacío. La sangre les abandonó totalmente, viendo que la situación era, realmente, mas grave de lo que nunca habían imaginado, la conocían muy bien, no por algo habían sido compañeros durante siete largos años, y en ese momento fue cuando recordaron un hecho acontecido en sus años de escuela, algo enterrado en la memoria, pero que se hacia patente en esos instantes.

_- Si algún día la vida dejara de tener sentido para mi, me iría lentamente, sin hacer ruido. Cuando viera que no me queda nada… dejaría todo y me marcharía al lugar donde no existe ni penas ni tristezas… - una adolescente jugaba con la varita en su sala común - Porque… ¿para que vivir cuando todo se derrumba a tu alrededor?... _

_- No lo dirás en serio Hermione, la muerte no es la solución a los problemas – alguien le abrazó por detrás, gesto cariñoso de amigo, pero ella pudo notar su respiración cerca de su oído, y su corazón empezó a latir un poco mas deprisa._

_- No lo se… puede que, a veces, ese sea el único camino…_

Una mano, vestida con un guante blanco, se posó sobre el hombro del joven que, con la mirada perdida en aquella silla, veía como todo se derrumbaba a su alrededor, no iba a poder confesarle lo que sentía… y, quizás, ya nunca la volvería a ver, porqué… ¿Dónde estaba?

- Se fue… colina abajo… hace ya unos quince minutos… - se giró y vio el rostro de la novia al lado de él, nunca había pensado que ella le diría eso – Si vas ahora… la alcanzaras… No niegues tu amor… las penas del corazón son difíciles de curar…

- Muchas gracias… - cogió las manos de ella, ahora estaban enfrente, y le miraba con un brillo de  esperanza en los ojos – Muchas gracias… nunca lo olvidare… Te lo prometo… - y con un hechizo convocador llamó a su escoba, una de las más potentes del mercado, y abandonó el lugar, en busca de su amor verdadero, aquel que, durante tantos años, había intentado ignorar.

Sólo a uno de los invitados no le sorprendió que el novio abandonará el lugar, ni que la novia quedase plantada y que se anulase la ceremonia sin mas palabras que un simple "_No era lo correcto_"

Corría como nunca había corrido, los zapatos se habían quedado atrás, sus pies sufrían el azote de las duras y frías piedras por las que caminaba, sangraba pero ella no se daba cuenta. Las lagrimas caían por sus ojos mientras se alejaba, lejos de allí, lejos de todo, lejos de todos…

Un único objetivo, un lugar donde sabia que todo aquel sufrimiento y todos sus sentimientos serian silenciados al fin… Porque… ahora que ya nada le quedaba, ¿para que seguir?...

La respiración entrecortada, el vestido roto por varios sitios, los zapatos perdidos dios sabe cuando y donde, el pelo destartalado por la cara, azotándolo el viento que a esa hora soplaba…pero nada de esas cosas le importaba, ya nada mas, únicamente acabar con todo, sólo eso…

El ruido de las olas fue mas fuerte que nunca, el mar se estrellaba contra las grandes rocas del acantilado, furioso, rebotando y volviendo tras sus pasos, arañando la dura superficie, creando cortinas de agua de tal altura que sobrepasaban la superficie, luchando esos dos elementos entre si en una batalla cruel y sangrienta… y allí se dirigía ella, sin importarle que, lejos, pero no mucho, alguien repetía su nombre, gritando, queriendo hacerse oír sobre el tormentoso ruido de las olas… sin conseguirlo.

Una ola rozó ligeramente el blanco vestido.

Y después otra, ahora ya empapando a toda ella, que, impasible, se acercaba más y más hacia el borde… sin percatarse de la otra presencia que se aproximaba…

Se detuvo unos instantes ante la imagen que ofrecía la naturaleza ante ella, unos segundos por los que pasó por su mente toda su vida, desde que se conocieran, hasta aquel preciso momentos en que recibió la terrible noticia… dudó vacilante ante lo que iba a hacer, sus pies temblaron en el borde exacto, en la línea que le separaba de su decisión…

Su cuerpo se había fundido con la escoba, imprimiéndose velocidad, nunca antes había surcado el cielo de aquella brutal y suicida… y nunca su fiel compañera le había fallado, ni ahora, cuando dependía tanto de ella para encontrarla. El viento pasaba fugazmente, zigzagueaba, subía, bajaba, buscaba entre los bosques, entre los terrenos que gobernaba aquel lugar… hasta que, de pronto, la vio, una mancha blanca en medio de las olas, justo en el borde, donde tierra, aire y agua se juntaban… y fue mas deprisa, todavía mas, sabiendo que, si no llegaba a tiempo…

El tiempo se congeló, las olas iban mas despacio, esforzándose en seguir su camino, el viento movía ligeramente los cabellos castaños de la muchacha... y el grito desesperado de un joven se pudo oír a kilómetros a la redonda mientras veía, a cámara lenta, como aquella desaparecía de su vista…


	5. Libertad

Les dejo con el ultimo capitulo.

Espero que les guste (y dejen sus opiniones si quieren, lo agradecería mucho – aunque ahora mismo no pueda responder, era eso o subir el capitulo, efectivamente he optado por ofrecerles el ultimo capitulo)

Besos.

Nos vemos por el resto de las historias que estoy escribiendo.

**Libertad**

_Me gustaría contar que aquella noche nadie murió, que fue una vana ilusión, un mal sueño, que llegó el valiente caballero y la salvó de las garras de la muerte al final, que llegó de forma rápida, cual brillante salvador para atraparla cuando, abandonando la vida con desesperación, la muchacha se tiró al acantilado. Me gustaría escribir que las manos se asieron en el ultimo instante, agarrandose fuertemente, cerrándose de manera salvadora y sacudiendo la sombra de la muerte que sobrevolaba ese día, en ese lugar, pero… ¿para que mentir? ¿Para que contar algo que nunca sucedió? ¿Para que decir que el joven la salvó?... cuando no fue así._

_Ese día, alguien murio…_

_._

Libertad como nunca había sentido, notaba el aire correr por su cuerpo mientras descendía rápidamente, sentía la brisa fresca del mar azotándole la cara, llamándola a gritos, animándole a seguir cayendo… Desde que dejara de pisar tierra firme, y en medio de toda aquella tormenta, sentía, por vez primera, libertad sobre su vida, libertad sobre su cuerpo, libertad sobre su alma…

Ya no más prisiones en su corazón, ya no más secretos escondidos, ya no más lloros, llantos, pensamientos que le carcomían la mente… Ya no más… nada más.

¿Habría cambiado algo decir lo que sentía? No, seguramente no, nada habría cambiado ¿o si?

Dejó de pensar en ello cuando, de forma repentina pero no inesperada, cayó al agua, y esta le proporcionó la paz que su alma necesitaba…

.

_No esperes al último instante para decir lo que sientes… _

_puede__ que ese momento no llegue nunca, _

_…o llegue demasiado tarde._

_._

Se sentía libre, la ultima sensación que recordaba, pues, de lo demás, nada rememoraba.

Sólo agua, paz y agua, libertad y agua… agua por todas partes, en su rostro, en su pelo, en su ropa… agua rodeándole… y ahora… blancura… paz…

Unas líneas se empezaron a dibujar, primero lentamente, en medio de toda aquella claridad… un rostro fue haciéndose notar en medio de todo, rompiendo la monotonía del color blanco, resaltando, contrastando los dos colores…

Sus parpados se entreabrieron, encontrándose de pronto con la escena que veía frente a ella, un rostro, una cara humana se empezaba a entrever, mirándola fijamente, sus ojos la escudriñaban, y la mano de aquella persona le apartó un mechón húmedo de la cara, tierno gesto, gesto de ternura, de amor…

Después de esto, cayó de nuevo en la inconsciencia…

.

_…Y alguien nacio…_

_._

- Te quiero. Te amo, ahora lo se, desde el primer día que te vi, nunca me atreví a confesarte mis sentimientos porque sentía que no era correspondido… pero ahora… ahora se que tu también ocultaste los tuyos. Ambos fuimos cobardes. Ambos quisimos ocultarnos, ambos caímos presos en el silencio……

El que hablaba era el mismo joven que minutos antes había vislumbrado Hermione en su "sueño", pero no era una fantasía, no era una ilusión, se encontraba, realmente, frente a ella, acariciándole la cara, sin poderse creer todavía que, perdida toda su esperanza, esta renaciese en apenas unos instantes, al encontrarla vagando, sin rasguño alguno, en medio del mar… en sus manos, una carta, la misma que dejase ella horas atrás, en un asiento vacío… las mismas horas, recordó, que habían trascurrido desde entonces.

.

Era un sueño, ya no estaba en este mundo, por eso oía aquellas palabras deseadas durante tanto tiempo, por eso escuchaba tantos "te quiero" de la boca que, sabía, nunca los diría, por eso se sentía en medio de una paz inmensa… A través de los ojos cerrados percibía la claridad del lugar, si eso era el cielo, pensó, que lugar más exquisito… una sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando de nuevo escuchó su nombre murmurado junto a un "te quiero"

- No se si algún día despertaras. No se si algún día volverás a abrir los ojos. No se si te recuperaras y volverás a ser la de siempre. Sólo se que, si vuelvo a ver tus ojos castaños mirándome, si vuelvo a ver tu sonrisa en la cara, si vuelves a sonreír como sólo tu lo hacías… seré el hombre mas dichoso del mundo. Ya no ocultare mis sentimientos, no dejare que las palabras mueran en mis labios, te diré todos los días, a todas horas: Te quiero, te quiero Hermione Granger…

Lentamente se acercó a los labios de la propietaria de aquel nombre, que se encontraba tumbada en medio de una blanca cama, en medio de una blanca habitación del hospital donde ella estaba desde que fuera rescatada de las aguas… y de los brazos de la desesperación.

- Te amo desde lo más profundo de mi corazón – no vio como una sonrisa empezó a dibujarse en el rostro dormido, sonrisa que notó cuando sus labios se juntaron con los ajenos… y una chispa de esperanza se instaló en sus ojos al verse correspondido…

- Yo también te quiero… - unas palabras salieron al deshacer el contacto, y los ojos castaños se abrieron, a la vida, al amor, a la esperanza… para encontrarse con unos azules que le miraban con devoción, con pasión… con amor – Yo también te quiero… Ron Weasley.

.

_Si, aquel día murió una persona, murió la persona que se encontraba prisionera del silencio, murió para dar comienzo una nueva vida, para descubrir, junto a él, el amor tantas veces ocultado por miedo al fracaso… _

_Murió para nacer…_

_El frío dejó pasó al calor, a la esperanza, a la vida… al amor._

**Fin**


End file.
